Team DSRT
by LawlessAndFlawless
Summary: David Sky, Caroline Snowbelle, Rei Lavender, and Tate Wood all join together and form a team at Beacon. While they fight against the monsters of Grimm, feelings, classes, and themselves, they will be tested like never before. And when a group of insane Grimm-morphed freaks show up, will the team retain their sanity? (RubyXOC) (Corresponds with VRTX by The Last Artisan)
1. Sky

David Sky was a young boy. He was 16 years old and was going to attend Beacon the following school year. This was because he had started school early. He was standing at 5'6. He had black hair that was cut into a crew cut. paired with blue eyes. He had somewhat of a tan. He was wearing his combat gear which consisted of a grey combat vest that covered his chest, back, shoulders and sides. His shoulder pads were a light blue color. He had plated gloves that extended a little bit past his wrist, leaving some of his arm exposed. He had ash grey pants with light blue knee pads on that were over his grey combat boots.

His weapon was basic, and he was often made fun of for it. It was just a sword and that was it. He used it because it was his father's old sword back when his father was still a hunter. Along with his simple weapon was a physical disability. He had locked aura that impaired his ability to heal

Even so, David didn't let this stop him from purusing his dream. When he turned twelve, his dad paid for him to fuse with lightning dust, as a substitute for a semblance. He could shoot lightning out of his sword and charge his sword so it'd give charged strikes. With all the obstacles in his way, it was only natural that he went to an average combat school. Instead of a school like Signal or Sanctum, he went to Sanctuary. Despite this, he was accepted into Beacon, to the surprise of both his teachers and his parents.

David stood in the middle of an arena at his school, Sanctuary. His opponent, a large boy, at least to David, who stood at 6'2. He wore medieval like armor and wielded a war hammer. David knew that he was going to have a hard time since his weapon was so light compared to his opponent's. The match begun and his opponent charged at David. David jumped to his right as the war hammer came swinging down. It landed right next to him and some of the ground cracked and hit David.

"C'mon, David! Show us what a Beacon student is capable of!" The teacher yelled from the sidelines. David, determined to show off his strength, raised his sword and lightning began surging through it. He swung his sword, skillfully, and connected three charged blows. His opponent stumbled backwards and raised his war hammer. As he swung it down on David, he raised his sword in defense. The reinforced metal caused the hammer to bounce up while David got on the other side of his opponent. He slashed a couple of times in the back before his opponent swung around and attempted to punch David. David jumped back and aimed his sword at his opponent. A bolt of lightning escaped it and connected with his enemy. He stumbled back and hit the handle of his war hammer, which was still firmly in the ground. David dashed towards the student and jabbed his sword into his armor. His opponent stumbled back and fell on his butt, but David also stumbled back, as his armor was tough. David regained balance in time to narrowly avoid being crushed by a strike. David switch his sword so the blade would extend from his pinkie. He made to stab his enemy in the neck.

"I think that's enough, David." His teacher called. His opponent got up and shook David's hand.

"Good match, man." He said. David smiled. He knew his abilities, even though impaired, would carry him far in Beacon.

"David, May I have a word?" His teacher asked.

"Of course, Mr. Steelmen." David said, approaching his teacher.

"Now, David. I know you've been accepted into Beacon, and that's such an accomplishment, but you have to understand, with your disability you mustn't push yourself too hard. You must know your limitations." He said.

"What!?" David said, slightly agitated. "My limitations!? Sir, now is the time, more than ever, to push myself."

"David, you mustn't hurt yourself just trying to outdo your classmates. That's always been a problems of yours. I admire that you constantly want to improve, but you can't keep holding yourself to the same standards as others."

"I don't constantly try to outdo my classmates!" David said, defensively. "And why shouldn't I hold myself to the standards of others!? I was one of three people who got accepted into Beacon in this school! Doesn't that mean I deserve to hold myself to the standards of everyone else?"

"Everyone here, but not at Beacon." Mr. Steelmen said. David scoffed as he left. He didn't care if it seemed rude, but he wasn't going to hear it. He didn't want to hear that he shouldn't push himself because of his disability. He didn't want to hear that he shouldn't expect to be able to do the things others could do. David knew that he was just as good, if not better, than anyone at Beacon could be.


	2. Snowbelle

Caroline Snowbelle sat in her bedroom, reading a book she had checked out from her local library. 'A History of Grimm' was plastered on its front cover, indicating that it was an educational book. She glanced at her clock and saw that it read five thirty-six in the afternoon. She sighed as she knew her dad or mom would come in at any minute. Almost on cue, her father entered the room.

"What you up to, darling!?" He asked, enthusiastically.

"Oh, just reading a book." She said, holding up her 'History of Grimm.'

"It's past five thirty. Why aren't you in your combat gear and ready for training!?" He asked.

"Oh! I guess I just lost track of time." She lied.

"Well get ready. You're training with your mother today."

"Yes, Dad." Her father left Caroline's room. Before standing up, she glanced to her dresser and saw her own reflection.

She knew her height, 5'4. She had just turned 17 the week before. Her hair was a dirty blonde and extended to her lower back. She had light blue eyes and pale skin.

She stood up and walked over to her closet. she opened it up and, behind all of her regular clothing, was her combat equipment. Her apparel consisted of a white, short-sleeved shirt. Her pants were grey and extended down to her feet. Her shoes were white. She had on black, fingerless gloves as well as a black armband with the word 'Snowbelle' in white letters. Caroline didn't consider herself a fighter, but her parents and Beacon academy thought otherwise. Both of her parents were hunters and they both expected Caroline to also be one. In reality, Caroline longed to be an elementary school teacher, but her parents made her pursue the path of a huntress. She didn't complain. She was always looking to please her family, but she didn't know whether or not her heart would be in the training she would do at Beacon when she finally attends there.

She arrived downstairs and traveled around her house to the battle arena her parents had installed.

"Alright, honey. We'll be doing the usual battle simulation." Her mother said.

"Yes, Mom." She replied. The battle simulation she was used to would produce solid entities that would combat her and attempt to take her down. In infinity mode, she's lasted a half hour of non-stop attacks from the projections. She readied her weapons, Infinitum and Finis. They were two katars that could have the blades fold back and shoot out bullets. The countdown fell to zero and an alarm blared, signaling the simulation began. It started simple. Three projections appeared in front of Caroline and readied their basic swords. She held up her katars and shot two of the ones on the left and right of the one in the center. The one on her right stumbled backwards while the left one fell to the ground. She quickly transformed her pistols back into katars and charged the one in the center. She stabbed it in the stomach, brought it out and spun around, slashing it across the face. Before it fell to the ground, she kicked it and it fell on top of one of the projections. It struggled to get the dead one off it. While it did so, Caroline focused on the other one. As it finally recovered from the shot, it charged Caroline. It made a stabbing motion, but she deflected it with Infinitum. Its arm went flying in the opposite direction, leaving it exposed. Caroline stabbed it in the side with Finis. Then, she was hit in the back with something. The remaining projection threw the body at Caroline. This knocked her down. She rolled to her right as the projection attempted a downward stab. She struggled to her feet and upper cut the projection. This finished it.

"Excellent work! Now, let's take it up a notch!" Her mother bellowed from the side. Caroline turned around and saw five projections standing, ready to fight her. She sighed as she muttered under her breath.

"Ain't no rest for the wicked…" She attacked first. As she stabbed one of them, another one attempted to swing at Caroline. She grabbed its arm and threw it over her head and swept her foot around, knocking it to the ground. Two down, three to go. One of them successfully slashed at Caroline. Blood dripped from her wound. Before her aura swiftly took care of it, Caroline got a handful of her own blood and threw it into one of the projection's eyes. It made a screaming motion, as they can't make sound. It stumbled out of the way. Caroline charged at one of the projections and attacked low, stabbing it in the leg with Infinitum. It fell over and Caroline stomped on its head. Caroline turned to see the final projection running towards her. She threw Finis in the air and ran towards the projection. She stabbed it in the stomach and ducked under its body. Finis fell from the sky and hit the projection in the back. The one with the blood in its eyes rose. Caroline sighed. It charged at her, but when it attempted to strike, she was gone. In a flash, she was on the other side of the arena. It charged again. Another graceful flash and Caroline was behind the projection. She stabbed it in the back and fired her kartar. The alarm blared again, signaling the completion of the simulation.

"Excellent work, Darling!" Her mother complimented, clasping her hands together in a single clap.

"Thanks." Caroline said.

"I swear, Beacon is getting a huge improvement with you there." She said.

"Yeah. I'm sure they are." Caroline said in, what she hoped, was a confident voice. She retreated to her room, picking up the book she was reading before.

Fighting. It was all she knew. It was what she grew up with. Although it wasn't her true dream, it was the one she was following, so she decided to dedicate her entire being to impress and please her mother and father.

"I won't let you guys down." She muttered as she looked down at her Beacon acceptance letter.


	3. Lavender

Rei Lavender stood in the locker room of her combat school. She was a semi-finalist in her tournament at Sanctum.

"Our first battler, Rei Lavender, is a 17 year old senior at Sanctum." The announcer said with great enthusiasm as Rei entered the arena.

"Gosh, that makes me sound so old." Rei said. She was a 17 year old girl. Standing at 5'2, Rei was a relatively short girl. She had black hair that was purple at the end. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail that was left unbraided. She had brown eyes that resembled her mother's eyes. Her skin was a light complexion. She wore a dark purple tunic which left her bare arms exposed and was accompanied with a white scarf. She wore a dark purple pair of pants that tucked into her black boots. She wielded two short daggers, named Amare and Odi. For her ranged weapon, she had a small wrist bow, with the bow on the inner part of her arm.

Rei was a respectable girl. Although, she was the last person you'd expect to want to be a huntress. Constantly obsessing on how presentable she was to others led you to believe that getting herself hot and sweaty would be the last thing on her mind. But she still cared how she looked, even on the battlefield. This influenced her fighting style to be a graceful one and one of skill rather than brute force.

"Our next battler is another senior from Sanctum, Cole McGarrett."

She faced her opponent. He was a tall guy in heavy plated armor. He wielded a great sword with a black hilt. He had black hair that was slightly long.

"Good luck." He said in a sincere voice.

"You too, Cole." Rei replied, politely. The match started with an official yelling begin over the crowd of cheering students and parents. Rei was already at a disadvantage since she used light weapons and Cole was heavily armored. However, she moved significantly quicker. She ran towards Cole. He swung his sword, but Rei dodged to her right. She slashed him in the leg, and then the back, and then his arm. After that, she backed up as Cole swung around and almost connected with her. Despite landing multiple hits, Cole seemed like he was still standing strong. She shot a bolt at him. She deflected it with his sword. By the time he swung his sword around the bolt, she was striking him again. Three slashes across the chest and one stab. He slided back, slightly.

"C'mere you!" He yelled before grabbing her arm, aggressively. He lifted her in the air, but she kicked him in the face and jumped backwards, landing a few strikes as she did. He swung his greatsword and Rei held up her daggers in defense.

"Ah!" She gasped as she slid back. She shot him again, and again. Finally, her bolt was able to pierce his armor. Her eyes glimmered as she saw her opportunity to finish the fight. She ran towards him. He held up his sword, waiting for her to get close enough to strike. She shot him with her wrist bow. He stumbled backwards. She stabbed him in the punctured area. Unfortunately, it was too small for her dagger to enter through. Cole punched her in the face and sent her flying back. Then, she knew what she had to do. She concentrated her aura. The way she perceived things, everything around her went grey. Her eyesight seemed to enhance as well. Everything was grey, except for her. The people in the stands were unmoving, Cole was motionless. Rei had distorted time. She had shocked herself as she completely stopped it instead of slow it like normal. As her headache started, she knew she had to hurry up. She aligned her wrist bow with the punctured area in Cole's armor. She shot. The bolt, however, was unmoving and still. She brought time back to normal and the bolt headed straight for Cole. It made contact with his bare skin.

"That's the match!" The official screamed to much cheering and applause. Cole walked over to Rei, clutching his chest.

"Good matched." He huffed.

"Thanks!" Rei answered.

"Rei Lavender is victorious. She will be a finalist in the next round, facing Pyrrha Nikos." The announcer said.

'Pyrrha!?' Rei thought. 'Now there's no way I'll finish in first place!'

As she fixed her hair to be the way she wanted it, she was approached by one of her friends.

"Good job, Rei! That was amazing!" She said.

"Yeah. Uh huh. Does my hair look good?" Rei asked her friend.

"What? Your hair is fine! Now about Pyrrha. She's a tough opponent, but I think…"

"Did he leave a scar on me? I would hate to have a cut on my face." Rei asked her friend.

"No. Your face is fine. Now, as I was saying, I think you'll stand a good chance against Pyrrha if you use your semblance effectively and…"

"Hun, I'm not too worried about winning. This is all about having fun, right? Second place is not bad. Besides, didn't Pyrrha win the Mistral Regional Tournament last year? I don't think I'll have a very good chance of winning."

"But Rei! I think you've got a good chance!" Rei put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I appreciate your confidence in me, but I know my limitations." Rei said, with a smile. "Now let's go get something to eat, but nothing too big. I've been trying to lose weight."


	4. Wood

Tate Wood was running in the streets of Vale, in pursuit of a running thief. The thief had just robbed a dust shop of over 1,000 Lien worth of dust, and he was making his escape. Tate was having a challenge keeping up as his armor was heavy and tampered his mobility. He wore a tan long-sleeved shirt and long pants. Over this was a steel breastplate that covered his chest and his back. He had steel shoulder pads that covered the entirety of his shoulder. Steel elbow pads along with plated gloves. Steel shin guards with guards that covered his outer thigh, and ash colored leather boots. He had brown hair and brown eyes. His complexion was tanned. Another mentionable thing about Tate is that he's a faunus. A lynx faunus. Rather than ears, he had a lynx's tail that he wrapped around his waist so it wouldn't get in the way while he fought.

As he ran, he could hear the police conversing on the radio, arranging a blockade. Tate was determined to show the police that they wouldn't need a blockade. As Tate ran around the corner, he saw the robber climb into a van. As it opened, Tate saw that the van was full of people. The White Fang. Tate knew that this was not a small operation. As the van drove off, Tate knew that pursuing them on foot was hopeless. He took out his weapon, a double jointed bow that shot exploding arrows. It was able to have the joints combine and form a battle axe, once the blade extended. But Tate needed his bow at the moment. He aimed at the moving van and shot. The arrow exploded and destroyed the two back tires, as it was only a moderately small explosion. The White Fang group got out of the van and readied their swords and guns.

"Put down your weapons and-" Tate began. He was cut of by being shot in the chest. His armor kept him safe, though. "Alright. Let's play that game." He aimed his bow again and shot in the middle of the group of White Fang. They all fell and separate directions. He changed his bow into his battle axe and charged. He smashed one on the head and swung around, knocking over another three. One made to slash him, but he deflected the sword with his axe. After that, he spun the axe over his head and brought it down upon one of the White Fang. One of the members started shooting at Tate. He deflected the bullets with his axe. He smashed it into the ground and jumped onto it. He leaped into the air and punched the White Fang member in the face as he came down. He lifted his axe out of the ground and held it again. Then, someone emerged from the wreckage and smoke. It was a much larger White Fang member who was carrying a battle rifle with a long blade extending from under the barrel.

"You're playing a very dangerous game, boy!" He said. Tate scoffed. He charged at the White Fang member. He swung his axe around, but it was deflected by the blade of the rifle. The White Fang member was going to stab Tate in the gut. He stepped to his right and the blade bounced off Tate's left shoulder guard. The White Fang member recovered quickly and slammed Tate in the face with the end of the rifle. Tate slid back and the White Fang member aimed the rifle at Tate. As he opened fire, Tate held up the battle axe to deflect the bullets. Tate slowly approached the White Fang member and slammed him in the face with the axe, disarming him and knocking him down to the ground.

"Tate! Be careful!" Tate turned around to see one of the officers approaching. "We'll handle it, Tate. We're having a talk once we get back to the office."

Upon return to the police station, Tate stood in front of the police officer who'd confronted him earlier.

"Tate, they're not Grimm. Yes, they're criminals, but we can't just go around killing them." He said.

"Yes, sir." Tate said, disappointed with himself.

"You're not in trouble. I just want you to exercise more restraint until you get to Beacon. Our priority as police officers is to arrest. Once you get to Beacon, go wild, Tate. The help is much appreciated, but you're only meant to observe and document. Assisting in the arrest wasn't necessary. " He said.

"Yes, sir." Tate said once again.

"It's awfully impressive, though expected. You didn't go to a combat school, but your time here assisting with the police department must have helped tremendously." The officer continued.

"Thank you, sir." Tate said.

"C'mon, Tate. Drop the 'Yes, Sir. No, Sir' crap. I'm your dad. That kind of formality is only needed when talking with the other officers." His dad said.

"Yes, father." Tate said, still in a formal matter. His father stood up, approached Tate and put his hand on Tate's shoulder.

"Dad." Tate's dad said. Tate cracked the smallest and faintest of smiles.

"Dad." Tate repeated.


	5. 1 - Something New

1 - Something New

Fear. Some say is the most powerful reaction, next to love and hate. Fear makes people do things that seem irrational under normal circumstances. Fear takes over your body, the will to survive surpasses all other thoughts, and you're left at the mercy of your own emotions. It is a sad thing, truly.

/~/

David Sky walked down the stairs of his home. He saw his mother in the kitchen.

"Sweet!" David said. "What's for breakfast?"

"Food." His mother answered. "Can you go upstairs and get your father? I'm almost done."

"What? But I just got down here." David complained.

" I know. Now go get him." She said. David turned around and went back upstairs to get his dad. He approached his room and knocked softly on the door.

"Come in!" His father said. David walked into the room to see his father getting dressed into a suit.

"Got a meeting, or something?" David asked.

"Yes. Debating in parliament, once again. The House of Lords is intending on making a law where fauna are legally bound to have a curfew." Ommund, David's father, said. David's father was a politician. Lord Sky, as he was known. He was a Lord in the House of Lords in parliament. The second chamber of Vale's parliament.

"Why do fauna need a curfew?" David asked.

"I think it's to prevent fauna from doing shady things, I guess. White Fang has the whole house on the edge of its seat. I doubt the fauna in the House of Lords are going to be happy once they hear what law they're trying to create. Anyway, what'd you come up here for!?"

"Oh! Uh, Mom wants you downstairs. Foods ready." David said. The two of them went downstairs and was greeted by a table ready of food. While eating, Ommund questioned David.

"So, today is your first day, huh? You excited?" He asked.

"Excited!? Heck yeah, I am!" David said, after swallowing a mouthful of pancakes. "I've wanted this more than anything, and now I'll finally be able to show what I can do! Go and not be labeled as a poor disabled kid! He said, enthusiastically.

"Well, I'm very proud of you." His mother said, sitting down as she just got herself some food.

"I am, too, son. I know I don't say it a lot, but I'm very impressed with what you've done. I'm proud that you're following in your father's footsteps and becoming a hunter. Maybe when you're done hunting, you can be a politician, like me." His dad said. "But I know how you are. I don't want you hurting yourself trying to do the things that others can do. You know you're not going to be able to. With your problem and all." David grunted in acknowledgement to what his dad said, but he didn't agree with it. He knew that arguing with his dad was pointless. It'd just end with his dad yelling and David losing another argument.

'Whatever.' David thought, but "Yes, Dad." was what came out of his mouth.

"The most important thing is to try and have fun while attending your academy to turn you into a highly trained warrior where you'll fight terrifying monsters what could kill you." His mother said, a smile on a face. David chuckled at this.

"It'll be something different, that's for sure." David said. He continued to eat his food as he realized he was just another step closer to making his dream come true.

/~/

As Rei's mother finished her food, she went upstairs to check on her daughter, who finished her breakfast earlier, as its portion was significantly smaller.

"Rei, honey, what are you doing?" She asked as she knocked on the door.

"Come in, come in. I'm just doing my hair." Rei said and her mother entered. Rei was tying and retying her hair so the ponytail would look the way she wanted it.

"You're really doing your hair? On a day like today?" Her mother said.

"Especially on a day like today." Rei said. "I think I left my perfume on my desk over there. Can you go look?" Her mother sighed as she walked over to her desk and grabbed a bottle of perfume.

"Catch." She said, throwing the bottle. Rei held up her hand and caught the bottle, without turning her body.

"Thanks." She said. She sprayed herself. Her mother went back downstairs. Once Rei was done beautifying herself, she started to jump up and down in excitement.

'Wait!' She thought. 'I mustn't get sweaty. And stinky. What kind of person would I be if I showed up a mess!?' Instead, she started to pace her room.

"Oh. I wish dad was here to see this. I'm sure he'd be proud!" She said, picking up a picture of her family. Her mother, pregnant with Rei, and her father. She smiled down at it. "Yeah, he'd be proud." She said. She heard her mother call from downstairs. She got her bags and went down.

"Get in the car. It's time to go." Her mother said. "You ready?" Rei beamed as she realized she was another step closer to making her dream come true.

"Would Dad be proud of me?" Rei asked her mother. She frowned. She didn't look at Rei, and she didn't answer her question. As Rei climbed into the car, she saw her mother was slightly crying. It was something she shared with her mother. They both cried when angry.

"Y-You ready?" Her mother asked again.

"Ready for something better." She said.

/~/

Tate climbed into his father's car, which happened to be his police vehicle.

"We're not using the siren and lights to get pass people." Tate said upon entering the car.

"What!? C'mon. You're no fun." His father said. Tate gave his dad a serious look. "Alright, fine. No lights." His dad began to drive and Tate looked out the window. His dad, annoyed with Tate's silence, made a couple of daring and stupid turns and maneuvers. Tate was unfazed. In fact, he seemed more interested in the bird poop on the windshield than to notice his dad's stupid driving.

"You seem awfully chipper this morning." His dad said, sarcastically.

"I'm just worried." Tate said.

"About what? Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Of course! I'm just scared. Nervous. You know. I didn't go to a combat school."

"Whatever, Tate. You helped out at the police department. The headmaster certainly thought it was enough. Why don't you?"

"I don't know." Tate said. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. Now hurry up and be happy. You're not allowed to be upset on a day like today."

Tate formed a tiny smile that lasted around two seconds. But he couldn't stay upset. He was closer to having his dream become a reality.

"I hope you're ready for something awesome." His dad said to him.

/~/

As Caroline exited her parents' car, her mother called out to her.

"Now remember, do better than the other students and don't quit. We love you, hun. See ya!" And she speeded off. Then her phone buzzed and Caroline saw a text from her mother.

'And don't forget to call.' The text read.

'How dismissive.' Caroline thought. As she waded through the sea of people, she felt more miserable than ever. She bumped into other people, she crossed through parents desperately trying to get last minute pictures with their kids, she tripped over the luggage other students were lugging around. Caroline hated this more each second she was there. She had to constantly remind herself that she was there so her parents would be proud of her just to keep herself from turning on her heel and marching right out of the boarding area. She finally made it to the airship and showed the lady standing there that she was, in fact, s student attending Beacon. She frowned as she climbed on the airship. She sighed as she thought about being further than ever from her true dream.

"It's something... New..." She said to herself.

/~/

"That's it. Steady hand. Watch it. Watch it!" Someone was directing the pilot of airship, who seemed to be a rookie.

"Sorry, sir. These airships are a handful." The pilot said.

"I know what you mean." The copilot spoke up.

"Just be careful. We wouldn't want an airship full of dead students, now do we?" The instructor said.

"Speak for yourself." Muttered the pilot. "Hunters are nothing but glorified poachers. I'll tell ya. If we send the military out there for just a couple of days, we'd wipe them damn monsters out of existence."

"Nonsense. We need the military here to protect the homeland." The instructor said.

"What for!? We're in peacetime. If the King wants the military here so badly, then we should go to war with them damn Atlesians."

"I wouldn't question the King. We're just pilots."

"Whatever. I just don't think these huntsmen are needed."

David sighed.

'Not a popular opinion.' He thought. He turned around and shuffled through the multitude of people on the airship. He walked through the airship, looking around. He spotted someone clutching his stomach. Concerned, he approached the blond.

"You alright, man?" David asked.

"Yeah. Just feel a little sick." He said.

"David Sky." David said, outstretching his hand.

"Huh? Oh. Jaune Arc." The boy said, accepting the handshake.

"I see you also use a sword." David said, revealing his own sword.

"Oh yeah. My relatives used this in the Great War." Jaune said.

"That's so cool!" David said. "I always liked history."

"Huh. I guess that makes it sound a little old." Jaune said, looking down at his sword.

"Nah. Mine used to be my dad's before he retired from being a hunter. Mine is just a sword. It don't do anything special. What's yours do?"

"Same. They didn't used 'gun-swords' in the Great War."

"I see." Jaune said. "Anyway, I'm super excited to be here! So much to learn!"

"I know! Can't wait to learn how to kill things like a pro." David said, sheathing his sword.

"I heard that there's going to be classes like history and stuff."

"Sounds cool!" David said.

"I dunno. I was never a fan of history." Jaune said, rubbing the back of his head. "I used go always fall asleep in class."

"If you fail to learn from history," David started. "Then you're doomed to repeat it." His face was suddenly super serious.

"Uh." Jaune said, eyes darting to the left.

"I'm only messing with you, Jauney-boy." David said, patting Jaune on the back.

Jaune suddenly clasped his hands against his mouth and ran.

'Huh? Guess motion sickness is a larger issue than I anticipated.' David thought. He watched at Jaune stepped in the middle of a big medieval looking guy and a faunus and he let his chunks blow.

"Oh Lord." David cringed.

David felt the airship shift as it connected with the landing platform. His heart skipped a beat. He was here! He was finally here! He made his way to the exit as quickly as possible, but it wasn't that fast with all the students struggling to get off. David finally saw the light of day and got a view of the school. He turned and saw a girl dressed in white. She seemed to be distressed. Then he saw who she was arguing with. A girl in red, a scythe on her back, and a hood. David's heart skipped a beat. He didn't know what, but something about this little red girl was stunning. It stopped David in his tracks. He gaped like a fool while the girl fell to the ground as the white one left. He wanted to say something. Anything, but his voice seemed to have escaped him. He stood and stared as Jaune, the boy from earlier, showed up and offered the small girl his hand. She took it and they left together. David, still mouth open, cursed himself as he let his opportunity to meet this girl slip away.

/~/

"Sir?"

"What is it, guardsmen!?"

"I was wondering. If this is an academy to train the next generation of the world's greatest warriors, why do they need guards like us?"

"Listen, guardsmen. I didn't come here to think about things. I just do my job and get paid. When we ask questions, we come off as annoying, gutless pieces of crap. Just do as you're told."

"Yes, sir. I'm just here because I was told to be here."

"Good work, son. You'll make it far with that attitude."

'Hmm. The officer was so rude to the guardsman.' Rei thought as she exited the ship. But she didn't want that to bring her day down. She was at the school of her dreams. As she maneuvered desperately around the sea of students, she ended up bumping into someone.

"Ouch!" She said.

"Oh my goodness!" Rei cried in astonishment. "I am so very sorry. I-" But Rei was cut off.

"Oh it's fine. Don't worry about it. Anyway, I've been looking for someone. He's about this tall-" the girl made a hand gesture that was higher than herself. "-he's in green and he doesn't talk a lot. Kinda like me. Well, not really. Oh. Nora, by the way."

"Oh." Rei chuckled at the girl's eccentric attitude. "I'm Rei Lavender. Sorry, I haven't seen your friend."

"He's my best friend. We've been together for a long time. B-But not together-together. Just together. You know what I mean?" Rei laughed again.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. C'mon. We'll find him together, but not together-together." Rei said, laughing at her own joke. Nora laughed as well, but a little too hard.

"So," Rei said. "You excited?"

"That's a silly question! Of course I'm excited!" Nora answered. "Some people told me that we're getting into teams."

"Of four?" Rei said. "Yeah. I've heard."

"This'll be fun!" Nora said. "Show me your weapon!"

"Amare and Odi," Rei said, pulling out her two daggers. "I also have this wristbow." She pointed out. "My dad used to use one, when he tried be a hunter."

"What did he end up being?" Nora asked.

"Dunno," Rei replied. "He left while Mom was pregnant with me. Never knew him."

"Something I can relate to…" Nora murmured.

"But enough about that," Rei said, not hearing Nora's comment. "Let's talk about something else."

"Smashing Grimm!" Nora said, enthusiastically. The two of them talked about fighting styles while walking towards the meeting area.

/~/

"You got anything to smoke or eat?"

"I swear. If I get another patrol with you, I think I might go insane. I'll march right up to the captain and request a transfer!"

"Calm down." The other guard said, rubbing his neck. "So, uh. How old you say your sister was?"

"Oh my God."

"Hello, watchmen!" Tate said, approaching the two guardsmen.

"Tate. I thought I'd never see you again." One of the guards said.

"You might, if you're going to ask the Captain for a transfer."

"Oh, c'mon, Tate. Your dad will never give me a transfer. I'm destined to be annoyed by this guy." The guardsman said.

"The Captain-" Tate started, but was cut off.

"Heh. Get this. He calls his own dad 'The Captain.'" The other guardsman said. Tate glared at him.

"You see? I don't see why your dad won't free me from his company."

"Anyway," Tate said. "I better be off. Good seeing you two." Tate walked off. His excitement could only be matched by his nervousness. One thing he desired above all was to be a leader of the team he was on. His father told him not to worry, but he wanted his leadership qualities to be valued. He had confidence in his ability to lead, but was so worried that someone from a quality combat school would sneak up from under him and snatch the position. He wondered around the campus, looking for the area he was instructed to meet at. He didn't have to be there for a little while, but he wanted to be there early.

"Excuse me," Tate asked a passerby. "Do you know where we're supposed to meet?"

"I'm sorry," The boy said. "I don't."

"Well," Tate said, not wanting to be alone. "I could help you look."

"That does seem more efficient." The boy said. "My name is Ren, by the way." He offered his hand.

"Thanks. I'm Tate. It's a pleasure." He said, shaking Ren's hand. As they began walking, Ren spotted something out of the corner of his eye.

"You see that?" He said. Tate whirled around, but by then, the person was gone.

"No! What's wrong!?" Tate demanded. Ren thought he was going insane.

"I-I guess I'm seeing things. The nerves must be getting to me."

"That's funny," Tate said, calming down. "You don't seem like the type of person to get nervous."

"I try to remain calm. It's what's best." He said.

As they walked, Tate noticed something shiny in a tree.

"Hey, watch this." He said to Ren. He held his hand up and aimed it at the object. A green wave escaped his hand and connected with the object. It came down the tree, following the wave, and became suspended in the air in front of Tate.

"Impressive." Ren said. The object turned out to be a pendant of some kind. On it, was a design. A circle with a single line crossing through it. The line extended from outside one end of the circle diagonally down to the other side.

"I'll keep this…" Tate said. "But yeah. I can push objects, too. And it works with people." Tate said, with a slight tone of pride in his voice.

"Really?" Ren asked.

"Yeah. Let me show you." Tate said. He distanced himself from Ren and lifted his hand. He shot a wave at Ren and he slowly started moving. He leaned back, but he legs kept sliding on the ground. Eventually, he lost his footing and slipped. This made the tethering much quicker. When Ren was within three feet of Tate, he became suspended in the air, as the pendant from earlier was. Ren was struggling, flailing his arms around. Tate then became fatigued and dropped Ren.

"Impressive." Ren said again, standing on one knee. He got up and dusted himself off. Tate followed.

"Takes a lot…" Tate said, winded.

/~/

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"You know that Avery Ahmad guy and his hired fighters?"

"Yeah. What about 'em?"

"What do they do exactly?"

"Well, I heard that you can hire them for anything that requires fighting. You know. A rich aristocrat bastard could hire them as personal bodyguards, or a bank could hire them since we can't be there 24/7. Or you could hire them to clear out Grimm in nearby woods. Stuff like that."

"You think Avery used to be an assassin? Like they say."

"It seems likely, but I don't think so."

"Why not? When that killer disappeared from Atlas, Avery turned up here. Does that seem like a coincidence?"

"I'm just skeptical. I don't think such a renowned killer could just fade from existence in Atlas and turn up here in Vale and open a bodyguard shop."

"Hey!" The guards attention was now turned to some of the students. "No sparring! What's the matter with you!" Caroline observed as the two guards who were talking before rushed to break up a fight that was going on.

"We're just practicing!' One of the students said.

"Don't you have somewhere to be!?" The guard demanded. The two students sighed and walked off. They weren't the only people upset. Caroline had been there for only about a half hour and she already hated it. People pushing her to the side to get to the school, people flaunting their weapons, people bragging about which school they came from, or who their mom or dad was. It disgusted her. She didn't want this, but her parents did. Who was she to go against their word. She must've been bad at hiding her emotions because a red haired girl approached her with concern on her face.

"Hello." The girl said cheerfully.

"Hi there!" Caroline said, hoping to sound happy.

"My name's Pyrrha Nikos. Nice to meet you!" The girl said.

"Ah! Pyrrha! I've heard of you. I'm Caroline Snowbelle." Caroline said. "Congratulations on your win in the Mistral Regionals."

"Thank you." Pyrrha said, gratefully.

"What's that make? Five?"

"Only four." Pyrrha said.

"Well. It was nice meeting you Pyrrha!" Caroline said, not wanting to talk any longer, but not wanting to be rude.

"W-Wait! We can look for the meeting area together." Pyrrha offered. Caroline sighed before turning to face Pyrrha again.

"Okay. Sure. Great idea."

As they walked, Caroline had to endure looks and stares and murmurs. All directed towards Pyrrha, she assumed. Pyrrha talked, but Caroline wasn't too interested. She never hated anything more. She felt like crying.

/~/

"You're dismissed!"

David frowned. 'Ozpin seems depressing.' David thought. As dinner came and went, David ate with Jaune and then met in the sleeping area. He changed into a white T-Shirt and blue boxers. he laid down in his sleeping bag and attempted to fall asleep.

'Initiation.' He thought. 'Looks like getting accepted was only half the battle. I wonder if they'll chuck me out if I fail. Lord, I hope not.' David sighed. He rolled over to his side. He felt his eyes getting heavier.

"It goes great with your… pajamas!" Was the last thing he heard.

 **That's chapter one, homies. Tell me what you liked/disliked. Check out VRTX by my friend, The Last Artisan. It's some good, quality stuff. It's a crossover with mines.**


	6. 2 - Initiation Day

2 - Initiation Day

"There they are."

"I feel dirty. Watching them sleep."

"Shut up."

"Can you do this and I'll go and-"

"Matt. I'm in no mood."

"Fine. Fine. I'm just saying Ruby is only fif-"

"Leave."

"Thank you."

/-/

David awoke next to the window. The glanced out it so see the sun rising. He saw a couple of people standing on a nearby tower. He wondered who they were as they left. He started to get ready as others began to wake. He went down to the locker room and got all of his combat gear on. As he observed his sword, he remembered the moment his father gave it to him.

"Take my sword, son." His father said, long ago. "I won't be needing it anymore." His father still carried a sword on him, as most nobles did, but it was more ceremonial than an actual weapon. He examined the silver coated hilt. The spiral designs stood out to David. The blade only had one bladed side and a flat side. He smiled at it. It was simple, but it was his. He threw is slightly in the air and caught it backhanded. He slid it into its sheath. He tightened his gloves as he saw the same girl he saw the day before. For some reason, he was feeling significantly more confident. She was walking with Jaune out of the locker room.

"Hey Jaune!" David called out. "And this is?" He asked, wanting the girls name.

"Her name is Ruby." A girl that David failed to notice. "I'm her sister Yang."

"I'm David. Nice to meet you guys." David said. Ruby didn't seem enthusiastic about the idea of meeting yet another new person. This hit David hard, but he guessed it wasn't meant to be. He hoped he and Ruby could at least be friends. They four continued to walk and talk while making their way to the cliff.

/-/

"They're about to begin initiation."

"Good. Follow them, and observe. Make sure you're not spotted by the headmaster. He's got ways of seeing the students inside the forest."

"Already on it."

/-/

It hurt Caroline to swallow. Although she'd give anything to be back home, she couldn't give up now. After working relentlessly to pass the entrance exam and to get the grades to be accepted here, she wasn't going to let her parents down here. But this was an actual Beacon thing. Caroline could only imagine the difficulty of what they had planned. She slipped on her armband and hooked her katars to her side. She turned and saw the last of the people leave the locker room. She turned and took out her frustration on the locker, busting the lock.

"Ugh!" She groaned. She was on the verge of giving herself an ulcer and she knew it. She did breathing exercises and everything. She couldn't fathom how everyone else remained so calm. She couldn't understand why some of them even felt excited. She began to walk, alone, to the cliff they were meeting. Once arriving there, she saw the other students were standing on these grey squares. Caroline guessed she should do the same.

"Now that everyone is here, we can start.." The headmaster said.

/-/

Rei shifted in place when she heard Ozpin speak. The last person had just arrived and Ozpin said that they'd start now.

"For years," Ozpin continued "you have trained to become warriors. Today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now," Goodwitch spoke after him. "I'm sure many of you have heard rumours of the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates today."

Ozpin spoke again. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." There was collective groans and moans, but only one person seemed really broken apart, as she downright screamed.

"What!?" She said. Glynda and Ozpin continued to describe their task, to which Rei found extremely simple. She'd expected some mega task that would end in only three students alive. When the launching began, Rei's heart skipped a beat. What if she didn't make it through the fall? What if she landed too far? What if her hair got messed up? What if she landed on top of someone? All her worries were left behind as she felt her feet leave the ground. Rei couldn't tell if it was out of fear or reflex, but she activated her semblance. Color faded from her vision. She turned back and saw the rest of the students suspended in the air. She was the first to land. As she landed, time slowly began to resume. Rei could tell this for several reasons. Color was slowly returning, objects began moving slowly, and she heard the whispering. Faint but present voices would always speak to her when she used her semblance. On activation and resuming of time. She'd faintly hear phrases like "He left you" and "He never felt a thing." She didn't know what it meant, but she ignored it fairly well. This time she heard "You're better off without." The whispering immediately stopped as color fully returned and time was normal. She took out her daggers, Amare and Odi, and began thinking rapidly as well as sneaking. She made sure to keep low and hidden from any predators. She climbed a tree and began to observe the forest.

'Where's that Nora girl? Oh wait. She'd go for her boyfriend. Where's someone from my school. Someone I know.' She thought to herself. She hopped down and began walking. Searching for a fight or a partner, either was good. After a while of walking, the first she found was a fight. Several ursa surrounded her. She'd never fought more than one at a time, and even still, she'd have an overseer. Now she was alone, and facing two. She'd use her semblance, but time resumed faster when she was moving. But she digressed and stopped time. She aimed her wrist bow at the monsters. One aimed at the knee, shoulder, and paw. Each. She brought time back, "He dosen't know your name", and each bolt connected. One ursa fell down in agony, but the other became enraged. She leaped gracefully into the air and landed on the one in the ground, digging her knives into it, ending its life. The other was brought its paw around and smacked Rei to the side. As she fell, she paused time again. She tumbled to the ground and time resumed. The stopping was more to prevent follow up attacks than to really do anything offensive. She held up her knives, crossed, in defense. The ursa swung and connected with the blades. Then, something dug into the ursa's side. It was a double handed axe. As the thing fell, a person was revealed. A somewhat heavily armored boy with a faunus tail wrapped around his waist.

"Need a hand?" He asked.

/-/

"Thanks." Rei said. "I- I had a little trouble with that last one."

"Don't worry, partner. I've got your back." Tate said, transforming his axe back into his double limbed bow and put it on his back. Rei smiled at him.

"I suppose we are partners." She said. "Well. Let's head out." She turned on her heel and began walking, swaying her hips.

"Oi! Wait up!" He called out. He jogged to catch up. "You've any idea where we're going?" He asked.

"None." She responded simply.

"Tate Wood, by the way." He said, walking. He felt the girl grasp his hand and shake it.

"Rei Lavender." she said. Tate would only assume this was her name. "It's nice to meet me." She laughed at her own joke. Tate chuckled at well. A sense of humor was often in short supply at the police department, save for his dad. It was a nice change of pace.

"It certainly is!" He said. Rei giggled some more. "But we should stay on task." Tate continued.

"I guess." she said.

As they walked on, the forest became darker as the leaves above them thickened. Rei and Tate started walking closer to each other for safety. Tate heard movement behind them. His tail wrapped around his waist.

"Hear that?" He asked Rei.

"Here, let me check." Rei said, but she didn't move at all when she said "Yeah, Grimm hiding behind there."

"How did you…" Tate started, but was silenced when Rei clasped her hand on his mouth.

"I'll tell ya later. But right now there's an Ursa creeping up on us."

"Why would an Ursa creep up? Won't they just barge and-" but Tate was cut off by an Ursa busting right through a tree. Rei disappeared and Tate dove to his left to avoid being crushed by the tree. This Ursa was not like the two from earlier. This one was enormous and had much heavier armor.

"Rei, run!" Tate said. She turned and ran along with Tate. Rei was running at his side one second and the next she was up on a tree branch, shooting arrows from her wrist bow. Ad Tate ran through the forest, Rei kept appearing ahead of him on tree branches, shooting at the massive monster to slow it.

"I can't keep this up!" She said. "We'll have to fight."

"Distract it!" Tate called. She moved in front of it and began striking it down with her twin blades. Moving gracefully, elegantly, and quickly, she was able to avoid all if the Ursa's slow attacks. Tate distanced himself from the fight and transformed his axe, Honorem, into his double limbed bow. He aimed it at the Ursa and yelled.

"Rei! Move!" It looked as if she just disappeared, and as she did, the Ursa was knocked off balance making it easier to hit. He released his grip and shot his explosive arrow towards the beast. It blew up and set the surrounding trees ablaze.

"Let's go!" Rei said, urgently.

/-/

David reached over his body and unsheathed his sword from his side. As it came out, he slashed a beowolf, killing it. He kicked it to the side.

"Wonder why it was by itself." David said to himself. He threw his sword slightly in the air and caught it backhanded. He slid it into his sheath on his side. He continued to walk on. He saw the two girls from earlier, Weiss and Ruby. He hid behind a tree so he wouldn't be spotted by the Beowolves they were fighting. Suddenly, the tree he took cover behind burst into flames and the leaves went up in smoke. He fell over. He rubbed his head and saw Weiss and Ruby fleeing. The wolves surrounded him, howling.

"Here's a real fight!" He said. He pulled out his sword and swung it, threateningly. Of course, the wolves were not intimidated. One of them roared and charged him. He held up his sword in defense as the wolf slashed at him. Its claws connected with the sword. The wolf stumbled back as the sword was made with reinforced metal. As it fell, David went in and slashed at it, killing it. He stepped to his side, narrowly avoiding a strike from a wolf. A flaming tree fell down and killed it. The largest one charged at David. He darted to the right and avoided a stroke. He rammed into a flaming tree and got injured.

"Damn!" He yelled. He ducked as it swung again. It hit the tree behind David and brought it down. David knew it would be too hard fighting this one on his own. He aimed two fingers at it and shot a small bolt of lightning. It fell down, unconscious. David smirked as he swung at a tree and it fell on the Alpha Beowolf. "Yes!" David said, clenching his fist in victory. However, his win was short lived as the fire became more intense. He kept rapidly turning only to be faced with fire at each turn. He was surrounded by flames. Suddenly, a girl appeared next to him. She grabbed on to his arm.

"Hold on!" She yelled over the roaring flames. A flash of white and both of them were somewhere else. David stood up and turned around and saw the fire burning in the distance.

/-/

"Thanks. I was in a real pickle there!" The boy said, offering his hand to Caroline.

"Thanks." She got to her feet. "You have a partner yet?"

"Nah. You're the first one I saw without a partner." He said, dusting himself off. "David Sky."

"C-Caroline Snowbelle." She said, looking down.

"Ah. No way! I don't know why but I love that name. If I have a daughter, I'm going to name her Caroline." David said, enthusiastically.

"Thanks." Caroline said, blushing furiously, still looking down.

"Anyway, let's get a move on. I have a feeling this is going to be the least fun we'll have all year so I want to get it done ASAP." He said as he began to walk.

"H-Hang on." She said, chasing after David.

After venturing for a while, the two discovered a cave.

"You think it's safe to go inside? You think the relics are in there?" David questioned.

"It couldn't hurt to check." Caroline replied. As they went in, they found that it was much too dark to see even an inch ahead of them. Caroline suggested making a torch but David had a much more effective solution. His arms lit up and blue lightning surged through it, making an effective light source.

"Nice. Your semblance?" Caroline asked. David's smile faded.

"No. It's dust." He said, straight faced.

"Oh." Caroline said. "That's cool."

"Yeah." David said. "Let's just keep going." David began to walk further into the cave. Caroline cursed herself.

As they walked down, a sleeping Deathstalker was discovered and illuminated by David.

"Just move around it!" David hissed. "And be quiet!"

"R-Right!" Caroline stuttered. They snuck past it and continued on. They remained quiet for the rest of the walk in the cave. After what seemed like an eternity, they finally found an exit. They emerged from out of the cave and was blinded by bright sunlight. They appeared to be behind some kind of monument.

"That might be it!" David said, excited. He took off, leaving Caroline struggling to catch up. They discovered the relics were

"Chess pieces? I like that." Caroline said. David went and grabbed the black knight.

"A'ight! Let's move out!" David said.

"Hold on!" A voice called out from close by. "It'd be best to travel in numbers." Two other students appeared from the trees. It was a faunus and a girl. "Tate Wood." He said. David and Caroline saw that, instead of ears, he had a tail that he had wrapped around his waist.

"That's a good idea. What do you think, David?" Caroline asked. David was slightly taken aback. He wasn't used to being asked his opinion.

"Uhhh," He stumbled "Sure, yeah. Let's go together." He said.

"Here!" Rei said, grabbing a chess piece. The white knight.

"Hang on!" Tate said.

"What's up?" David and Caroline asked.

"Huntsmen are part of teams of four. I think that each pair will be put with the pair that has the same chess piece since there's two of each." Tate said. The two looked at each other, blankly. "Does it make sense?" He asked.

'I mean, sure, I guess." Rei said, putting the knight back and grabbing the black one.

"Hey!" David spoke up. "Who said I wanted to be on your team!?" He said.

"What? You don't want to be on the same team?" Rei said. This made David feel really stupid for saying anything.

"Tha-That's not it. I-" David was cut off. They heard a noise. Something was moving. David turned around to see the empty red eyes of a giant Grimm cat.

"Nightclaw!" Caroline said in a horrified squeal. "I can't believe they'd put one of those in here!" David slowly unsheathed his sword as the monster intimidated him by staring him down. David and the Nightclaw stood there, unmoving, for what seemed like hours. The other three stood there as well, debating internally whether or not to attack. David decided it would be best to avoid an encounter and he began to slowly back away from the Nightclaw.

"No!" Caroline hissed, but it was too late. The Nightclaw pounced with its claws at the ready. David held up his sword in defense. David heard the sound of metal clashing on a hard surface. This made him fear his claws even more.

"Help me!" David yelled. Suddenly, he was swept off his feet. He turned around and saw Tate with his hand raised. He appeared to be dragging David through the air. David was set down gently next to the other three. As David turned around to face the Nightclaw, he saw that another one emerged from the bushes.

"Now what!?" Tate snarled as the two slowly and carefully approached the four.

"We'll never out run them." Caroline said, taking out her katars. "They're freakin tigers!"

"You mean pumas?" Rei said, unsheathing her own weapons.

"A what?" Questioned Tate.

"A puma. You know, a big cat." David said.

"Well, I mean you could consider them pumas. Nevemores are often considered ravens, but you could call them the Grimm equivalent to crows. So the Nightclaw could be a puma, tiger, any large cat, really. Such as Beowolves would be considered Grimm dogs, despite having 'wolf' in their name. Scientists really don't take an interest in scientifically naming Grimm, as we do with normal animals, so there is no clear answer to what animals are equivalent to in Grimm and-" but Caroline was quickly cut off. As one of the Nightclaws attempted to hit her. She teleported out of the way and appeared behind the Nightclaw. She hit it in the back.

"Tate! You and Rei take the one Caroline just hit. Me and her got the other one!" David spat orders. Despite not having clear authority, Rei and Tate agreed anyway.

Rei and Tate both charged the Nightclaw, Rei in the lead. She would've been the first to hit. She went up close to the beast and made a stabbing motion with one of her daggers. The Nightclaw prepared for the hit, but Rei stopped at the last moment and shot her wristbow. The bolt connected with its eye and it stumbled back. Tate took this opportunity to jump into the air and land on the Nightclaw, hitting it with his axe. It roared and knocked Tate off. Rei backhanded both her daggers and followed Tate's example. She jumped into the and, did a decorative flip, and landed on the Nightclaw, digging both her daggers into its flesh. It shook around, trying to get Rei off. Rei couldn't hold on and was tossed to the side.

"Tate!" She yelled. Tate slammed his axe into the ground and raised both of his hands. He pulled the daggers out of the monster and caught them in his raised hands. He threw them into the air and Rei jumped and caught them. She landed right next to the monster.

"Eek!" She squeaked. She stopped time and hopped out of the way, then resumed it. She aimed her wristbow and hit it right in the eye. It roared and flailed around. Tate transformed his axe into a compact bow and shot an explosive arrow at the monster. It connected beautifully and the monster burst into flames. Surprisingly, everything but the skull of the Nightclaw turned into smoke.

"What the?" Tate turned around to see David and Caroline still fighting.

"We're coming!" Rei said.

"No!" Caroline said desperately, teleporting away from a hit. "You have to destroy the skull, or else it will-" Rei turned around, bow raised, but it was too late. The Nightclaw rematerialized and charged at Rei. Caroline sighed and went back to helping Dvaid. She appeared right in front of the Nightclaw and hit it right in the face. David came up and stabbed it while it stumbled back. He jumped to the side as the Nightclaw slashed desperately. David dug his sword into its leg. It roared.

"Caroline!" David yelled. Caroline teleported right next to the Nightclaw and kicked the hilt of David's sword. It moved and cut off the leg of the monster. The rest of its body turned to smoke, save for the skull.

"Tate! Destroy it!" David yelled, seeing that he had already dealt with his own Nightclaw. Tate pulled the skull towards him with his semblance. It was suspended in the air in front of Tate. With the flick of his wrist, the Nightclaw's skull went flying. It landed quite far away and shattered into pieces. The four fell to their knees, exhausted.

"Let's… Let's go back…" David said. The four made their journey back, running into a couple of minor Grimm. None like the Nightclaw.

They finally made it back and Ozpin instructed them to the auditorium where all the new teams would be announced.

/-/

"David Sky, Caroline Snowbelle, Rei Lav-" But Ozpin was interrupted.

"Um, excuse me, sir." Rei said. "It's pronounced 'Rai'. As if it was spelled with an A."

"What?" Ozpin said, putting his hand over the microphone.

"You said 'Riie' when it's pronounced 'Rai'. But it's spelled R-E-I." She said. Ozpin seemed slightly taken aback. He was always good at pronouncing names correctly, but Rei seemed to be a special case. The headmaster resumed.

"Ahem. Rei Lavender, and Tate Wood. You four were exceptional in the forest and I look forward to seeing great things from you in the future."

"How basic can you get?" David muttered to Caroline, to which she chuckled a little bit.

"You four will form Team Desert! Lead by David Sky!" David clenched his fist and thrusted it into the air in victory.

"Oh!" Caroline said in excitement. "Congratulations, David!" She said.

"Won't lie" Rei said. "Thought for sure it would be me." She continued in a joking manner.

"You have a lot of potential, young man. I hope you use it." Ozpin said. Tate, however, was not impressed with Ozpin's decision.

'How could he pick _him_ over me!?' Tate thought as the rest of his team stepped off the state.

"You coming?" Rei asked.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah." He followed his teammates as Ozpin called out the next set of names.

"Ross Mayweather, Tanya Goldwin, Xavier Ray, and Violet Storm." He said.

 **That's chapter 2. Chapter production will be a bit slow due to school and the like.**

 **Leave a review and tell me what you think.**

 **This story runs parallel to TheLastArtisan's Team VRTX.**


End file.
